Love
by KZO
Summary: Takes place after episode 7. Kon finds and old novel called "Kobayashi-san's Dragon Maid" and the characters there make her start thinking of her own feelings. Spoilers for that, obviously. ChiyaxKon.


Koume and Chiya were studying for their remedial exams, and Nono was busy helping Nina-sensei with dinner. So Kon decided to pick up some old novels she hasn't read yet.

"Kobayashi-san's Maid Dragon?" That novel caught Kon's attention, not because she got interested in maids after wearing a maid outfit or anything, of course!

"Let's see, Chapter 1: The Strongest Maid in History, Tohru…"

Few minutes later.

" _I don't mean that way! I mean sexually!_ "

Kon closed the book immediately. "Wait, what?" She took a second glance to check if she read it correctly, and indeed she did. "Woah, that's blunt." Kon was a bit impressed and shocked that Tohru could be this forward, but regardless she kept reading.

Few hours later.

" _Frankly, I'd love to marry you._ "

Kon dropped the novel to the ground. "Seriously? At least Tohru was an adult, but this girl is 9 years old! She's half my age, how can she be this sure and honest?!"

A pause.

"Honest, huh?"

* * *

The next day Kon was looking at the sky from the window of their room, seemingly in deep thought but with constant sighs, Koume was done with her studying, so she went to check on her.

"Hey Kon, are you alright?"

"Sure." They stayed in silence for a while until Kon asked. "Koume, you are in love with Marie, right?"

Koume almost choked. "What? Me? I totally have no feelings of that kind whatsoever! Nope! None at all! That witch is-"

"How do you know when you're in love?" Kon sounded so conflicted by that question that Koume stopped playing around.

"Well… uh… It's not easy to explain. I think I knew when my heartbeat couldn't calm down while being really close to her, or just when thinking about her. Her smile, her laugh, her happiness made me happy."

"I see."

"Are you-"

"Since the day we found out Nina-sensei and Captain Saku are soulmates, I've been thinking."

"About?"

"That… I might be in love with Chiya."

"Eh?" Koume looked at her smugly. "Surprisingly, I'm not surprised."

"But I'm not sure! And if I indeed love her, what should I do? I can't just tell her."

"Hey, last time I saw Marie I was 5, I didn't even think about confessing at that age so I can't offer relationship advice, but if you want to at least be sure you have romantic feelings for her then you should try to think what things you love about her, after you come up with a good number of them you'll know for sure."

"Oh? That sounds like it could work. Thanks Koume."

"Hehe, don't mention it. You can always count on me when romance is involved!"

* * *

The next day Kon was trying to list the things she loved about Chiya.

"Her belly is indeed smooth, but I've seen it so many times I really don't care much about it anymore. Her hair though is really soft! I love to cuddle her and use her hair as a scarf. Her breasts are decent sized and probably bigger than mine, but should I consider the fact that she doesn't wear a bra hot or indecent? Ugh, this is harder than I thought."

Kon lay down on her futon, looking at the ceiling. "But those are all physical traits, can you really love someone just for her body? What about her personality? Well, Chiya is basically a feral child, mostly like a wolf or a puppy, that's endearing sure, but I'm not like that no matter how much she says I'm a fox, though Foxes and Wolves work well together in fiction most of the time, the question is if I'm compatible with Chiya. Her happy, touchy feely and optimistic personality contrasts well with mine, opposites attract, right?"

Kon looked to the side. "Does that mean I love her?"

Kon sighed. At this point she wasn't sure if she made any progress with this or not.

"What are you doing, Kon?"

"I'm trying to think what I like about you."

"Uh?"

"Oh shit." _It's over! It's over before anything even started!_

While Kon was too busy panicking, Chiya replied. "Sounds like fun! I'm gonna think what I like about you too!"

"Eh?" At that moment Kon realized that Chiya's innocence and naivety is another very good trait that she has. _Maybe she can help me!_ "Ok. So Chiya, what do you think about me?"

"Well, I like that you're the most skilled of us! You're the most diligent and smart, a little bashful, but a really hard worker and good girl!"

"For some reason I feel like you have said this before."

"Hehehe, yes, I told this to the kitsune spirit when she was possessing you after she proposed to me."

"SHE WHAT?"

"She was angry I had my way with her, but I told her I was just playing with her."

"SAY WHAT?"

"I don't really get why she was angry, she enjoyed herself the whole time while I did this." Chiya started rubbing Kon's chin, which tickled Kon and made her fell backwards laughing.

"HAHAHA…" _I was worried about my body for a second._ "She… did she propose to you with my voice?"

"Yeah, she told me she wanted me to be her bride, but it doesn't matter if she has your voice and your whole body, I told her you were precious to us, only you the real Kon, so after kissing me in the forehead she left."

 _True, I remember that._ "Say Chiya." Kon lay her head on Chiya's lap. "What would you do if I told you that I want to marry you right now?"

"Hm…" Chiya took a second. "First, I'd give your belly a good rub!"

"Please no."

"Then I'd say that's too blunt, it doesn't sound like the bashful Kon I love, you really aren't that honest and forward, I get that we're soulmates, but since you're Kon you'd rather wait until we're both adults at least."

"HAHA…" Kon started laughing.

"Kon?"

Then she started laughing harder and harder.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

She almost started crying after laughing so much, but eventually she managed to stop.

"Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I was overthinking it." Kon looked up and caressed one of Chiya's cheeks. "You're Chiya, I don't need any deep reason to love you..."

Kon quickly got up and kissed Chiya. Making them blush, though Kon was blushing harder.

"…I just do, I simply know I do. And you love me too, so let's take it slow from now on, okay?"

Then Kon left. In the middle of the room was a dumbfounded Chiya still touching her lips. But quickly she also got up and followed after her.

"Hey Kon! At least let me rub your belly now!"

 **THE END.**


End file.
